House of Memories
by Ruusukainen
Summary: He just had a house full of memories. SS


**A/N -** The song is called _When The Children Cry_ and it's by White Lion.

**Summary - **He just had a house full of memories. SS oneshot.

**Disclaimer -** I don't own anything.

* * *

**House of Memories**

* * *

_What have we become, just look what we have done  
All that we destroyed, you must build again_

He wasn't going home. Did he even have a home anymore? He just had a house full of memories. A house, where his family once lived.

The family he used to love.

He could go to the house. To the empty house. House, where his family lived for almost six years.

He coudn't believe how things had turned up. Here he was, alone. Looking back for only a day, he had a loving family. But now, there were only memories.

Memories of his two children.

Memories of the most beautiful woman in the world.

But that all had died away.

Dead. They were all dead. He had looked how they all gave up their life. How they closed their eyes and let the darkness surround them. That's when his life stopped. Everything was grey and he was hardly alive.

* * *

_He was just turning in to their driveway as his phone went on. He flipped it open._

_"Hello,'' he answered tiredly._

_"Is this Seth Cohen?" came the gentle voice down the line._

_"Yes, who is this?"_

_"I'm from Newport's police." Police. Why the hell was police calling him?_

_"How can I help you?"_

_"We have bad news. Apparently your wife and your children were in a car accident today."_

* * *

He pushed the key into the lock. It clicked and the door opened.

He stepped in and stopped. This was his home. Everything in it reminded him about his family.

He went to the living room. Toys were on the floor and the curtains were wide open, showing the view to the ocean.

God, he missed them so much.

* * *

_"Summer, come on. We're gonna be late!" _

_"Shut up, Cohen. It's only a Sunday dinner. The kids are gonna behave and everything is gonna be great," Summer soothed her husband, coming down the stares. She looked beautiful in her white dress._

_Like an angel, he thought._

_He grasped her hand, leading her out. The kids were already waiting in Summer's car, ready to go._

_"Sorry, we have to go in different cars," Seth informed._

_"Why?" Summer asked, confused._

_"Because I have to swing by the office later in the evening."_

_With that they both went to the older Cohen house._

* * *

Seth opened the door, scared. He went in and left the door open. He looked at the room and smiled. He sat on his girls bed and picked up a doll.

It was Emilie's favourite.

Emilie was just like her mother. She had long, brown hair and she had the most beautiful sense of mind. She always thought deeply, although she was only four and a half years old.

* * *

_"Daddy?"_

_"Yes, honey?"_

_"What would you do if mommy would die?"_

_Seth thought for a minute and Emilie waited, patiently. "I think my life would stop right there."_

_"Why?" Emilie asked._

_"Because I would not have anything to live for."_

_"But you would have us," Emilie carefully reminded him._

_Seth picked her on his lap and hugged her. "Yes, I would."_

* * *

He found his old plastic horse on the floor. The one that was now Sophie's. She had wanted it so badly, that he had finally given in.

Sophie was more like him, but by heart she was unique. She took care of her younger sister and hated when her parents argued. Usually she went to their room, and hugged them both, tears in her eyes.

"I love you." That's all she said and then she left.

* * *

_"Apologize to your sister, Emilie," Summer said._

_"Why?" Emilie asked._

_"Because you pushed your sister and she got hurt."_

_Emilie looked at her older sister and her eyes welled up with tears._

_"Can you forgive me?" she asked, her voice shaking._

_"Of course, sis," Sophie said and the fight was quickly forgotten. _

He opened an another door and he immediately began to sob.

Their bedroom. It looked just the same, when they had left the night before. Everything was on their places and the bed was made.

He and his wife had spent countless nights in here. Sometimes they had fights but usually they ended up in passionate kiss.

* * *

_"Are you sure?" Seth asked, looking at Summer suspiciously._

_"Yes."_

_"Really?"_

_"How stupid do you think I am, Cohen?" Summer asked, annoyed._

_"So it's real?"_

_"Yes."_

_"So what happens now?" Seth asked, serious._

_"We're gonna have a baby."_

* * *

Seth Cohen just sat on their bed and looked back on a memory that now felt like years ago.

* * *

_Seth got closer to the bed, where his wife now laid, still. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she had a few hours ago. _

_She looked like an angel. _

_He brushed the hair out of her face and just looked at her, one last time._

_"I love you," he said, softly._

_He placed a kiss on her lips and tears filled his eyes. _

_"I love you," he said again and took her hand in his own. _

_Then there was only one sound in the room and he knew only one thing._

_His beloved wife was now really an angel._

* * *

He closed the door behind himself and locked it. He walked to his car and turned to face the house. His home. There was no life in it and the house itself looked like it was grieving.

He missed his family.

He missed his girls, who always took care of each other. He hoped they would do that in heaven, too.

He missed his wife, who was everything to him. There were no Summer in his world, not anymore. He hoped, that she would keep smiling, wherever she was.

After all, he hoped that they would keep loving him.

That's all he needed.

_"I think my life would stop right there."_

_When the children cry  
Let them know we tried  
'Cause when the children sing  
Then the new world begins_

* * *

* * *


End file.
